Sarabada
by ErzaWilliams
Summary: La Batalla de las Doce Casas ha dejado un vacío entre los caballeros que nadie podrá volver a llenar. Un recuerdo convertido en pesadilla cada crepúsculo despierta a Milo de Escorpio en su Casa del Santuario. Hasta que una noche decide decir "hasta pronto" y encuentra la fuerza para seguir adelante.


Siempre notaba un frío glacial en la nuca dándole escalofríos momentáneos al entrar en la Casa de Acuario. Como si el caballero que la protegía hubiera dejado las ventanas abiertas demasiado tiempo en pleno invierno. Avanzó entre las columnas de piedra del templo de Acuario y en el centro de la misma encontró el punto del cosmos que había sentido elevarse hacía un rato. Rodeado de un aura dorada tan brillante como el mismísimo sol, nada podría romper la concentración de ese hombre en aquel momento. Era raro que él llamase la atención de aquella manera con su energía. Normalmente, una barrera de hielo puro le rodeaba, de forma que no se podía saber exactamente hasta dónde podía llegar a arder su cosmos. El peliazul se recostó sobre uno de los pilares de piedra y cruzó los brazos frente al pecho, en actitud de espera. Y sin poder apartar su mirada azul cielo del acuariano.

Unos minutos más tarde, el cosmos del hombre dejó de arder y la Casa volvió a quedar medio a oscuras cuando su brillo dorado desapareció.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí – el caballero abrió los ojos despacio -, Milo?

\- Te echaba de menos, trozo de hielo – respondió el protector de la Casa de Escorpio.

\- Tan estúpido como siempre, bichejo – farfulló el acuariano, poniéndose de pie con una elegancia desmedida.

\- No es estupidez, es sinceridad. ¿No puedo echarte de menos?

\- Sólo tú buscarías calor en la casa del hielo, Milo.

El caballero de Escorpio se incorporó y echó a andar hacia él, sintiendo la mirada cristalina del acuariano clavada en él.

\- El hielo es frío pero cuando lo derrites – sonrió de forma pícara mientras se acercaba – es de lo más caliente. Y lo sabes.

\- ¿Tú no deberías estar entrenando? – le reprendió el caballero de Acuario.

\- Ya he terminado – respondió con despreocupación.

\- Mentiroso. – Milo llegó frente a él y sus miradas se cruzaron en un choque intenso -. A mí no puedes engañarme - susurró.

\- Entonces sabes que no miento cuando digo que te echo de menos, Camus.

Milo pasó la mano por la mejilla de Camus y la acarició con suavidad. Pudo notar un ligero suspiro por parte del acuariano que le hizo sonreír. Deslizó los dedos desde su rostro hacia la nuca de Camus y, enredándolos entre su pelo liso. El escorpión apoyó la frente en la frente de su compañero y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía.

\- Tenerte tan cerca ya es suficiente para encenderme, Camus – le susurró.

\- Entonces prepárate para que el hielo te queme, Milo - musitó el acuariano.

Camus ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de besarle. Entrelazó su boca con la del escorpión como si se acoplaran perfectamente. Sus labios se movían en caricias húmedas que ahogaban jadeos necesitados. Milo rodeó el cuerpo de Camus con sus brazos y el acuariano, por su parte, los puso sobre los hombros del peliazul, envolviendo su cuello como si intentara acorralar su boca para que no pudiera huir de sus besos.

Cuando Camus levantó la rodilla para separarle las piernas al escorpión, éste pasó a su vez la mano derecha bajo la camiseta que Camus llevaba puesta. Su piel era tan cálida que le costaba creer que aquel hombre poseyera el poder de enterrar en el hielo cualquier existencia. De repente, esa piel caliente que tantas veces había recorrido a besos se volvió fría. Milo se separó de los labios de Camus, con un gesto de horror en la cara. El caballero de Acuario y le miró con una expresión indescifrable y luego, cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado y cayó hacia atrás. Milo le sujetó entre sus brazos, arrodillándose en el suelo para sostenerle mejor contra su pecho.

\- ¡Camus! ¡Camus! – gritó con desesperación.

El cuerpo del acuariano se congeló, poco a poco. Una fina capa de escarcha azulada empezó a cubrir su piel blanquecina. Milo le acarició la cara. Estaba fría, como si la escarcha le estuviera arrebatando la vida. Le estaba envolviendo despacio para llevarle a un ataúd de hielo del que no podría salir. Milo le abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y encendió su cosmos.

\- No me hagas esto. No me dejes solo, Camus – le susurró contra la mejilla.

La energía del caballero de Escorpio ardió al máximo que sus fuerzas le permitieron. Un aura dorada les rodeó a los dos. Milo hizo más fuerza en el abrazo en el que envolvía al acuariano contra su cuerpo. El calor aumentó. Sentía cómo su propio aliento amenazaba con abandonarle a él. Pero no le importaba. En aquel momento, con la vida de Camus escapándose entre sus dedos, solamente podía pensar en que le daba igual tener que sacrificar su propia existencia con tal de que ese hombre volviera a sonreírle.

Durante unos minutos, Milo no se dio por vencido. Sin embargo, la situación no mejoraba. Camus seguía manteniendo aquel color azulado, cubierto por escarcha y, en lugar de calentarse, cada vez estaba más frío. Milo puso todas las fuerzas que le quedaban antes de desmayarse en un último intento por aumentar su cosmos y despertar al acuariano. Pero el corazón congelado de Camus no volvió a latir.

Con un grito atormentado, el corazón de Milo rugió. Y entonces, abrió los ojos. Con la respiración completamente entrecortada, el peliazul se incorporó en la cama de un salto. Las sábanas estaban revueltas y sudadas y notaba escalofríos recorrerle la espalda. Se miró las manos, por ambos lados. Le temblaban. No había sido sólo un mal sueño. Era un recuerdo que volvía cada noche para torturarle en forma de pesadilla. Pero había sido real. Había tenido a Camus muerto entre sus brazos hacía apenas unos meses. Durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas, el caballero de Bronce del Cisne, el discípulo de Camus en Siberia, había logrado sobrepasar a su maestro hasta vencerle. Camus se había ido. Sin que él pudiera hacer nada por retenerle a su lado. Nunca había imaginado que podría perder al acuariano. Era simplemente absurdo pensarlo. A veces no sabía a quién odiar por ello. ¿A Camus por su debilidad frente a su discípulo? ¿A Saga, convertido en traidor y asesino del Patriarca por ambición, que les había empujado a aquella batalla sin sentido? Después de todo seguía sin comprender ni poder asumir por qué Camus había tenido que morir. ¿Había sido de verdad todo en vano? Pelearse entre caballeros había sido un despropósito horroroso. Y pensar que Camus estaría sólo lamentándose en el infierno le hacía arder de rabia por dentro.

Apartó las sábanas de un tirón y se puso de pie. Necesitaba una ducha que calmara sus sentidos y le diera un poco de paz.

En la parte más alta del Santuario, en el Templo de Athena, la figura de Saori Kido se recortaba en las escaleras a la luz de la luna. La diosa reencarnada parecía preocupada por algo. En ese momento, una estrella dorada se materializó detrás de ella, a unos cuantos pasos.

\- Athena, no deberías estar fuera del Templo a estas horas – dijo en voz baja el guardián.

\- Me ha despertado un grito de dolor, Shaka – dijo ella, sin girarse hacia el caballero.

Shaka de la Casa de Virgo se acercó a la diosa griega, poniéndose a su lado y buscando con la mirada el punto en que ella tenía sus ojos fijos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Un cosmos ha ardido de repente – susurró -. Entre tristeza y llanto.

\- Puedo sentirlo. En la Casa de Escorpio – musitó el más cercano a los dioses.

\- Milo. Milo está sufriendo – dijo Athena -. Y yo no puedo hacer nada por él.

\- No ha superado lo que sucedió aquel día – comprendió Shaka -. A pesar de ser uno de los caballeros con más poder… no es capaz de sobreponerse.

\- A veces, hay personas que llegan a importarnos más que nosotros mismos. Estoy segura de que Milo habría cambiado sin dudar su vida por la de Camus. Es algo que lamento desde ese día.

\- No fue culpa tuya, Athena – se apresuró a decir el rubio -. Aquella guerra se libró por tu vida. Quienes se sacrificaron por ello estarán orgullosos de haberlo hecho.

\- No dieron la vida por mí, la dieron por una mentira enmascarada que sólo os llevó a masacraros sin sentido, Shaka – dijo la diosa, visiblemente afectada -. Nadie debería haber muerto por ello. Ni Deathmask, ni Shura, ni Afrodite, ni Camus… ni siquiera Saga. Debería haber podido evitarlo.

\- Los Caballeros de Oro damos nuestra vida por ti, Athena. Es un honor sacrificarnos por protegerte tanto a ti como a la Tierra – insistió el caballero de Virgo.

\- El honor no calienta tu cama por las noches, ¿no es así, Shaka? – le preguntó ella con suavidad -. Sé que Milo jamás renegará de lo que es. Pero la falta que le hace Camus es algo que sólo podemos comprender en silencio.

\- Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero ¿de verdad no puedes hacer nada? – le preguntó entonces Shaka -. No me malinterpretes, por favor, no hablo ni mucho menos de devolverles la vida. Sé que eso es algo imposible sin venderle el alma al mismísimo diablo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que si puedo concederles una vida efímera que puedan disfrutar con las personas que quieren?

\- Sí. Darles un poco más de tiempo, que es lo que les fue arrebatado.

\- No puedo hacer eso, Shaka. Sería cruel por mi parte devolverle a Milo o a Mu lo que más les importa y después volver a arrancárselo.

El caballero de la Casa de Aries se encontraba en una situación semejante a la de Milo tras la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Donde había descubierto que el hombre al que se había sentido estrechamente unido en el pasado no sólo estaba vivo cuando le habían creído muerto, sino que les había traicionado provocando una guerra que había llevado a la muerte de sus propios compañeros.

\- Podría ser un consuelo para sus atormentadas almas – hizo notar Shaka -. Al menos podrían despedirse.

\- Podría serlo, ciertamente. Pero no será algo que yo decida. En su momento, volverán a verles. Yo no puedo hacer nada sin romper las leyes divinas que nos protegen. Hay cosas que no puedo arriesgar, caballero.

Shaka se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando del destino y de los designios divinos y suspiró.

\- Lo siento mucho, Athena. No tendría que haber dicho esto – susurró.

\- No, no me importa. Me alegra ver que te preocupas por tus compañeros. Es solo que te estás volviendo sentimental, Shaka – sonrió ella con suavidad -. Tú mejor que nadie conoces esta filosofía. Sabes que vida solamente hay una. Y que por eso precisamente es tan hermosa.

\- Sí, es cierto. Pero me duele ver a mis amigos sufrir de esta manera, sabiendo que yo no puedo consolarles.

\- ¿Te sientes culpable por algo, caballero?

Shaka esbozó una sonrisa. Como era de esperar, no podía ocultarle nada a esa mujer.

\- Si, Athena, así es. Intento no lamentarme de lo que sucedió aquel día, en la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Pero cuando noto la profunda tristeza de Milo o de Mu, me siento culpable porque yo no me siento de esa forma. Porque yo tengo a mi lado a la persona que me calienta la cama por las noches – dijo, utilizando el mismo símil que había usado la diosa.

\- No te preocupes por ellos, Shaka. Son mis caballeros – dijo, con confianza -. Superarán cualquier cosa.

El caballero de Virgo solamente asintió. El viento de la noche sopló por todo el Santuario, como un lamento silencioso. En la Casa de Escorpio, Milo, recién salido de la ducha, salió al exterior del templo para sentarse en las escaleras que daban acceso a su casa. Respiró hondo. No quería volver a la cama. Sabía lo que pasaría en cuanto cerrase los malditos ojos otra vez. Ni siquiera con una borrachera de niveles de coma etílico lograba dormir sin tener pesadillas. Sin recordar, una y otra vez, que la Casa de Acuario estaba vacía. Y lo estaría por siempre.

De repente, un cosmo extraño flotó en el ambiente. Y un cuerpo se materializó delante de la entrada de la Casa de Escorpio. Milo frunció el ceño cuando vio a Mu de la Casa de Aries ponerse de pie frente a él.

\- ¿Milo? ¿Qué haces tú…? – Los ojos del ariano se detuvieron en el frontal del templo que tenía delante -. ¿Qué? ¿Escorpio? ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo en Escorpio?

\- Tú sabrás – respondió Milo -. Eres quien ha aparecido de repente.

\- No lo sé – suspiró Mu -. Esto cada vez va a peor – masculló entre dientes.

\- Ya que estás aquí, siéntate, anda. –Milo le señaló las escaleras a su lado.

El caballero de Escorpio había visto en sí mismo el agobio que parecía tener Mu encima. Él no era muy amigo de las conversaciones existenciales, y mucho menos desde que trataba de ocultar todos los sentimientos revueltos que le había provocado la muerte de Camus. No quería parecer débil. Pero Mu causaba cierta ternura en el escorpión, por lo que se prestaría a escucharle. Mu caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado con pesadez.

\- ¿Cómo es que has acabado aquí? Nadie puede recorrer las Doce Casas por teletransporte – apuntó Milo.

\- Es algo muy raro. Me teletransporto sin querer, sin darme cuenta – respondió Mu.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso no controlas tu propio cosmo?

\- No lo sé. Es como si hubiera algo que me arrastrase. Que me atrajese.

\- ¿Hacia mi casa? – Alzó una ceja en un gesto sorprendido.

\- No. –Contuvo un suspiro -. Hacia la Casa de Géminis – confesó en voz baja.

Milo sintió que se le encogía levemente el corazón en el pecho.

\- Me pasa desde la Batalla de las Doce Casas – añadió Mu -. Cuando tengo pesadillas sobre lo que sucedió, aparezco frente a la Casa de Géminis antes de despertarme. Como si ese lugar me estuviera llamando.

\- Saga – musitó Milo.

Mu le miró a los ojos. El escorpión se vio reflejado en los ojos color violeta del ariano. Encontró la misma mirada perdida, triste y torturada que veía en el espejo cada mañana.

\- ¿Tú también crees que es él quien me está llamando? – susurró Mu.

\- Tal vez haya algo que quiera decirte.

\- ¿Y qué podría querer decirme un asesino mentiroso y despiadado, Milo? – insistió el ariano, visiblemente afectado ante aquella premisa.

\- No finjas odio hacia Saga, Mu – le dijo entonces Milo -. No puedes evitar querer abrazarle otra vez.

Mu se quedó un instante sin palabras. Milo era mejor de lo que pensaba leyendo el corazón de los demás. La empatía siempre había sido el punto fuerte de Camus, no el de Milo. Era como si esa parte del acuariano se hubiera quedado en el escorpión.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te pasa a ti? – quiso saber.

El caballero peliazul levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

\- Llámame loco pero a veces, cuando alzo la mirada y veo la constelación de Acuario, tengo la sensación de que no estoy tan solo. De que Camus está viéndome y que seguramente está pensando que soy un estúpido por echarle jodidamente de menos. Necesito creer que está gritándome desde el cielo que quiere verme sonreír.

\- Tú puedes permitirte sentir esas cosas por Camus, Milo, porque era una persona excepcional. Pero yo… Saga nos traicionó. Ese hombre cedió ante la maldad que había en su interior y su ambición de poder nos condujo a una guerra entre caballeros por la cual perdimos a compañeros muy queridos.

Milo notaba cierta ira en la siempre calmada voz del caballero de Aries. Mu apoyó los codos en las rodillas y escondió la cara entre las manos.

\- Yo creía que estaba muerto – añadió en voz baja -. Llevaba tanto tiempo echándole de menos que estaba acostumbrado a vivir con ello. Pero entonces me entero de Saga mató a mi maestro. Mató a Shion, maldita sea – siseó entre dientes -. Y ocupó su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Te atormenta el no haberte dado cuenta de lo que pasó?

Milo había vuelto a comprenderle como si nada. Mu sintió una punzada en el pecho.

\- Saga era un hombre bueno – le aseguró el ariano -. Había una conexión entre nosotros que… pensé que nada ni nadie podría romper. ¿Le habría convencido, Milo? – susurró Mu -. ¿Crees que habría podido hacerle entrar en razón?

\- No lo sé, Mu. No tengo muy claro hasta dónde llegan los límites del amor – respondió el escorpión -. Por más que yo quisiera entregar mi vida para devolverle la suya a Camus, ni todo el amor del mundo podría habérmelo devuelto.

\- El amor hace milagros – dijo Mu. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa escéptica -. ¿Quién podría creerse eso después de todo lo que ha pasado?

\- Tu amor por Saga podría haberle salvado, Mu. Nunca dudes de eso. Es cuanto te queda – le dijo el caballero peliazul.

El ariano se quedó en silencio y entonces, dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Milo. Él le miró un momento pero no le apartó. La invasión de su espacio vital por parte de Mu era bastante más agradable de lo que había pensado.

\- Todavía le quiero, Milo – confesó en voz muy baja -. A pesar de todo lo que hizo, yo…

\- No te hagas eso, Mu – le interrumpió Milo con suavidad -. No merece la pena. Amaste a un buen hombre. Ahora sólo te queda recordarlo en las noches que te abrazó.

Mu se convulsionó un momento. Tenía lágrimas acumuladas tras sus ojos violetas. Milo le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros con dulzura. El ariano cerró los ojos y se dejó apoyar en el escorpión. El caballero peliazul levantó de nuevo la mirada al cielo. Estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo de las palabras que le había dicho a Mu. De que debía recordar todos los abrazos, esos en los que el hielo era capaz de derretirle por completo. Los despertares, cuando abría los ojos y se encontraba con ese perfecto rostro blanquecino dormido junto a él, con el pelo desparramado por la almohada y la respiración tranquila. El café que Camus preparaba como nadie más hacía. El roce de sus besos, que a veces aún palpitaba en sus labios. Las conversaciones en las que ese hombre le envolvía. Las sonrisas que le había dedicado. Su voz susurrando su nombre. Siguiendo con la filosofía que le había intentado predicar a Mu, debería seguir adelante con aquellos recuerdos en el corazón. Pero, al igual que le sucedía al ariano, le resultaba terriblemente difícil y doloroso hacerlo. Pensar que eran hombres tan poderosos y que habían acabado sufriendo de aquella manera le frustraba en demasía.

Y cuando eso sucedía, lo único que podía hacer, era mirar al cielo. Y ver la constelación de Acuario velando por él desde la bóveda celeste. Esperando que Camus estuviera allí, aguardando a que él llegase, algún día.

\- Te echo de menos, trozo de hielo – musitó.

 _Tan estúpido como siempre, bichejo._

Milo respiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza después de que la voz de Camus resonase en su cabeza. Miró a Mu, que en ese momento era quien empezaba a darle calor con la cercanía de su cuerpo. El ariano parecía muy cómodo allí. El caballero peliazul le apartó el pelo de la cara con delicadeza. Entonces Milo se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente dormido. Su respiración era muy pesada y en su rostro tenía un gesto de lo más tranquilo. ¿Hacía cuánto que Mu no dormía en condiciones para caer en un sueño tan profundo en apenas unos minutos?

 _Tal vez sea eso. Porque no está solo._

Porque nadie quiere estar solo. A pesar de ser caballeros que poseían una fuerza muy superior a los mortales y cercana a los mismísimos dioses, no dejaban de tener sentimientos, para bien o para mal. Milo tampoco quería estar solo y odiaba la sensación que le provocaba la soledad. Entendía a Mu, seguramente mejor que todos los demás caballeros dorados. Habían perdido algo importante que jamás iban a recuperar. Y podrían caer en la desesperación si se dejaban llevar por el dolor.

El aire que invadía el ambiente se volvió más frío. Si se quedaban allí, acabarían cogiendo una buena pulmonía. El escorpión pasó el brazo que tenía libre bajo las rodillas del ariano y le levantó a pulso del suelo. Mu era más ligero de lo que había pensado. Le sujetó con fuerza contra sí mismo y entró en su Casa. No podía atravesar todas las Casas a pie hasta llegar a Aries. No quería molestar a nadie así que, se dirigió a su habitación. Había cambiado las sábanas al salir de la ducha, después de ponerse también ropa limpia. Apoyó la rodilla en el colchón y dejó el cuerpo del ariano con cuidado sobre la cama. En el momento en que deslizó el brazo con el que le rodeaba los hombros para apartarlo, Mu le sujetó de la muñeca. Milo contuvo el aliento, ligeramente sobresaltado. El caballero de Aries seguía profundamente dormido. Pero hacía una fuerza sobrehumana en su amarre.

\- Mu – susurró Milo, acariciándole el pelo con la mano libre -. Tranquilo. Ya está. Duerme.

\- No me dejes – pronunció adormilado el pelimorado.

¿Qué podía hacer? Iba a ser incapaz de soltarse con la fuerza que Mu estaba poniendo en aferrarse a él. Suspiró antes de tumbarse al lado del ariano. Hacía mucho que no sentía un cuerpo al otro lado de la cama. Se giró hacia Mu para acomodarse y el caballero de Aries hizo lo mismo, acercándose más a él mientras ronroneaba. El pelimorado aflojó ligeramente el amarre a la mano de Milo y éste, por acto reflejo, entrelazó los dedos con los de Mu para que no se apartara. El escorpión miró una última vez a su compañero dorado y luego, cerró los ojos.

Sentía la respiración pausada del caballero de Aries rozándole la piel. Eso le provocó un escalofrío. Inclinó la cabeza para apoyar la frente contra la de Mu. Normalmente solía sentir cierta ansiedad al acostarse. Porque era consciente de que las pesadillas volverían. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, se sentía tan tranquilo, tan arropado por el calor que despedía Mu a su lado, que se vio capaz de dejar la mente en blanco y caer en un sueño profundo en el que soñaría que Camus aún vivía. Dentro de él mismo.

Porque Camus nunca volvería. Su Casa seguiría vacía hasta que probablemente un día no muy lejano, su querido discípulo Hyoga, caballero de Bronce del Cisne, llegase para ocuparla. Aceptar que el caballero de Acuario se había ido era el principio para echar a andar por el sendero que los dioses tuvieran preparado para él. Igual que lo tuvieron para Camus. Iba a vivir por los dos, con su voluntad y el alma de Camus latiendo dentro de su corazón. Esa sería la prueba de la existencia de Camus. Se juraría a sí mismo no arrepentirse nunca de nada. Y dejarse querer de nuevo si lograba encontrar a quien pudiera darle una pequeña parte de lo que le hubiera dado al caballero de Acuario. Se permitiría ser feliz hasta que se reuniera con el acuariano. Y su existencia entera nunca dejaría de gritar de amor por Camus.


End file.
